


More than enough

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone makes Jane doubt that Maura is happy being with her the clever doctor proves otherwise. With a nice little bit of smut thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than enough

Jane slammed her hand down on the table making Maura and the letchy doctor jump and spin around to stare at her wide eyed.

"Sorry am I interupting?" Jane growled making her way over to Maura's side.

"Ah not at all Jane, myself and doctor Welsh were just discussing the new technology into dating blood stains and other DNA laden items," Maura said quickly, her eyes flashing between Jane and the Doctor.

"Really, that is so interesting!" Jane said, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"It is if you are a medical examiner, like Doctor Isles and myself, it is always good to share information with someone who appriciates it!" Doctor Welsh smirked smugly. Jane's eyes narrowed and Maura gulped slightly, and senior criminalist Chang quickly backed out of the room and sent the rest of the team in the close area on an early lunch.

"Yes I am sure it is Doctor Welsh, it must be especially interetsing to talk with a Doctor so much more knowledgble than yourself," Jane smiled with a lot of teeth.

"I am glad to talk with Doctor Isles in any situation, and I am sure she appriciates someone who truly understands and respects her interests," Doctor Welsh sneered.

"Well Doctor Welsh I will email you with the answers you needed," Maura said sharply, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Doctor Isles I..."

"Goodbye Doctor Welsh," Maura said firmly. Both women watched as the slimy doctor walked out of the morgue and then Jane bristled.

"Well back to it," She said quickly, turning and hurrying away without even looking at Maura. The genius quickly raced after her curly haired detective, and managing to grab hold of her hand tugged her into her office. "Maura, I need to get back to work!"

"Jane, you know what he was insinuating is not true," Maura said firmly, locking the door and then quickly going around her office closing the blinds. Then she eyed Jane who was standing in the middle of the room, her shoulders tense and her fists clenched.

"It is kind of though isn't it. I could stop you know, stop making so many sarcastic remarks and comments when you are talking about things that interest you stop..."

"Jane no! I like that you're sarcastic and sharp witted, I like that you tease me, because I know you don't mean it, I know that you are listening to me, and i know that if it is something that is truely important to me you know and you will talk to me about it. Conversations that I thought you hadn't listened to I realised a long time ago that you took in every word. Jane, please don't let him wind you up,"

"But I can be a bit much sometimes," Jane frowned stepping away from Maura when she tried to touched her. Hazel eyes narrowed before Maura wandered away from Jane, making sure her heels clicked loudly enough for Jane to track her.

"You're right, I mean I am sure I would be a lot happier with Doctor Welsh with all of his charm and...interest," She said calmly. She squeaked when Jane grabbed her, spinning her around and slamming their lips together.

"You are staying away from Doctor Welsh!" Jane said firmly. "...you really don't mind? You don't want me to pull it back?"

"No, I don't, Jane I like you just the way you are. Saracasm and all, especially because I know that whenever I want something from you, I can twist you around my finger and make you do whatever I want,"

"You can not!" Jane protested.

"Yes I can," Maura smirked wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"You don't...I just...I like being a good girlfriend and making you happy, but only because I chose to," Jane rambled.

"Hmmm, I'm sure Doctor Welsh wouldn't try and hide how much I mean to him," Maura smiled. Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura.

"You are purposely trying to wind me up," Jane accused.

"Is it working?" Maura smiled.

"Hmm, I don't know," Jane hummed for a second before she grabbed Maura under her thighs and lifted her onto the desk, slamming their lips back together before Maura could say anything else, especially to wind up the already burning possessivness inside of her. Maura whimpered into her mouth, her fingers twining into her dark curls and tugging on the way Jane loved.

Jane ran her fingers along Maura's smooth thighs and up her side, reaching back for the zip that had been driving her nuts all day. The simple red - 'its marroon Jane!' - dress was shaped perfectly to Maura's curves, but the golden zip that went right down to Maura's bum, just waiting to be pulled down and open the soft skin of Maura's back to Jane's fingers.

Maura gasped and jerked against fingers Jane brushed down the exposed skin of her back, the soft but erotic touch as always causing a heat to flare at her centre. She had no idea how Jane did it, but no lover had ever managed to excite her so quickly and so easily as Jane could, just the simple brush of fingers and liquid was rushing between her thighs.

Jane brushed her lips down Maura's neck as he fingers carefully parted the dress and pulled it down to reveal more and more of Maura's skin to her lips. The doctor groaned dropping her head back when one of Jane's sneaky fingers twisted her nipple through her lacey bra cup.

"You, Doctor Maura Isles, wanted me wound up, I am wound up!" Jane nipped Maura's collar bone before she suddenly found herself flipped around. Maura groaned even louder, she loved it when Jane got a little rough and manhandled her a little, the rush of endorphins was always heavenly.

Jane's clever fingers crept slowly up her thighs making Maura whimper at the teasingly slow touch, finally catching on the hem of Maura's dress and lifting it, as she dug her fingernails into the soft skin of Maura's thighs while her lips brushed along her back, nipping at the skin occasionally causing Maura to jerk underneath her randomly, her tongue sweeping out to sooth the hurt just as quickly.

Jane growled a little at the noise Maura made, the soft mewl never failing to excite her, as her fingers brushed over the silk panties, already feeling the dampness there, her fingers hooked into the waist band and quickly yanked them down Maura's beautiful pale legs. Jane sharply bit into the peachy skin of Maura's arse, which she happily admitted she had an obsession with. Maura's fingers shot out to grip onto the side of her desk as she tilted her hips pleadingly.

Jane answered her demands, as always and she quickly slipped two fingers into the warm heat of Maura's body, started a swift thrusting rhythm that did nothing to help the heat that Maura was feeling building far too rapidly through her body, especially when Jane's talented thumb found her clit and flicked it expertly. The rough calloses of Jane's hands always felt that much more pleasurable to Maura.

Jane once again gripped Maura spinning her around and while she kept one hand tightly gripped onto one of Maura's thighs throwing the leg over her shoulder, the feeling of the material of Jane's coat against her bare skin, her nails biting just right into the skin of her thigh had Maura rocking harder against Jane's still thrusting fingers. She groaned when she felt Jane shifting and realised what Jane was about to do.

Somehow Jane managed to thrust her fingers into Maura faster, causing waves of pleasure to fly through maura as the warm heat pooled into her stomach, the brush of fingers over the sensative inner walls making her toes curl. And then Jane's mouth locked over her clit and she sucked with amazing pressure, pausing only the flick her tongue against the deliciously sensative bundle of nerves, before once again sucking.

Maura threw her head back and cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, Jane not letting up on on her thrusting or torture to Maura's clit till the doctor let out a small sobbing noise and tried to jerk away from the pressure.

"What about you?" Maura panted her fingers reaching for Jane's belt only to find them caught in a strong grip. Looking unsurely at Jane she found her detective smiling at her.

"Lunch is nearly over, I need to get back to work, we however are far from done here, when I get you home tonight, you are going to be screaming my name sweetheart," Jane kissed Maura deeply. The doctor jerked at the taste of herself on Jane's lips, especially when Jane made one last teasing touch to her tingling centre.

Maura smiled as Jane gently helped her to her feet, and helped her set herself to rights, they were fairly sure most of their teams knew exactly what was going on between them, but there was no need to provide proof for the gossips out there.

"I will see you in a bit?" Maura asked.

"Of course," Jane smiled leaning in for one last kiss, this one much more tender and sweet. And then she was pulling away and leaving. Maura quickly straightened her hair a little bit more and tried to get a couple of wrickles from her dress as she waited for her legs to stop feelign quite so jelly like.

She knew a lot of people often wondered about the way Jane spoke to her sometimes, coming across as dismissive and sarcastic to the things Maura was saying. But in truth there had been no one in her life that listened as intently to her as Jane did, that understood what she was and wasn't saying just by looking at her, that remembered stupid little comments she made months ago about going to a restaurant, and booked it for them for their three year anniversary, even though she hated pretencious restaurants. And there was no one that would do more for her to fill Maura's every hearts desire or little whim as Jane. It might come across that Jane was the one that 'wore the trousers' but it took one look from Maura, one pout or hurt look, and the dark haired detective would run herself into knots to make her smile again.

Yes Doctor Maura Isles was a very very lucky woman, for she had the love of Detective Jane Rizzoli. And that was all she was ever going to need in her life.


End file.
